Toonstars
by bko109
Summary: Buster and the gang become rock legends but can they stand each other.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

** Band members**

Buster:Rythm guitar vocals

Babs:Lead guitar backing vocals

Plucky:Keyboard

Shirley:Bass backing vocals

Fifi:Drums

Calamity:Lead vocals

Furball:Lead vocals

Gogo:Lead vocals mutiple instruments

Dizzy:Sercurity

Lil Sneezer:Transportation

Hamton:Manager

Max:Sleazy record producer.

* * *

In acme acres Buster,Babs,and Plucky are auditioning band members for their and Babs learned howto play guitar and pluck learned how to play keyboards.

"Next"exclaimed a very annoyed far the only people who auditioned were Hamton with a banjo,Arnold with a saxophone,and Beeper with a flute.

"This is going to take forevor"said Buster. "You're being negative again" said Babs.

In walked Shirley with a guitar case."Alright what can you play"said Plucky. "Like i can play cello." said Shirley. "Hmm well I can teach you how to play bass okay you're in"said Buster."Next"

Next walked in Fifi with to cymbols. "Do you have the rest of the drum set" said Babs. "UHHHH Le No" said Fifi. "Well I can teach her" sad Plucky. "Okay you're in "said Buster. Next walked in Calamity who as Alice Cooper sang schools out. Lets just say the three judges eyeballs popped out."How come you never told us you could sing just like the person"said Buster as babs and Plucky put their eyeballs back in their heads."All I did was impersonate the person any good and funny toon can do it" said Calamity. "Well that exlains why Plucky can't sing he's not funny or talented."said Babs. "Hey I heard that rabbit." said Plucky. "Okay your in well looks like we have everybody." said Buster.

"What about us" said gogo as he and Furball walked in. "What can you do" Right as he said that gogo and Furbal sang combination by aerosmith. As soon as they finished they were recruited by the band. The also signed Dizzy as the sercurity, Lil sneezer as the driver and hampton as the manager and the band was born.


	2. Chapter 2

** The first show**

The toons spent the afternoon teaching shirley and fifi how to play their instruments. By the end of the day Shirley can play ear splitting bass grooves and Fifi could drum faster than eric that they were able to actually put a song togethor the needed to find a Bugs was ale to book a show at the carrot convention. Bugs also was able to lent them the Bugs Bunny tour bus.(So you know Buster has a Black flying v,Babs has a pink and white butterfly guitar, Shirley has a black bass, Plucky has a red keyboard. And Fifi has a silver anyone who cares) "So it's decided will sing this song Gogo wrote." said Buster. "I wrote the song when some tourists came to wackyland" said gogo. "Yeah buts theirs one problem Buster theirs no way I can play in these old clothes."said Babs. "Then ets go shopping!"said fifi. "No anything but that."said Plucky. But it was too late the girls took over the bus and drove the to a clothing store.

After three hours the boys were tortured as the girls took three hours finding their 's new signature clothig were a leather jacket jeans and shades. Babs Fifi and shirley chose matching jackets jeans and Babs had a yellow shirt Shirley had a pink shirt and Fifi had a purple shirt. Plucky Gogo and Calamity chose shirt jackets from the 70s and was white Gogos was green and Calamitys was blue Calamity also chose blue shades. And Furball chose a pink striped dress shirt a blue dress vest black jeans and his son to be signature blue mini that looked and sounded like rocktars now the had to prove to everyone.

Rythm guitar: Buster

Lead guitar:Babs

Bass:Shirley

Keyboard:Plucky

Drum:Fifi

percussian:Furball Calamity

Lead vocals:Gogo

Backing vocals:Babs and Shirley

Guitar solo:Babs

"Alright settle down" said Bugs at the carrot convention to a loud crowd. " Please welcome the toonatics. "Alright rocksters" said Buster "This song is called Welcome to the jungle."

**Gogo:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**Guitar intro**

**Gogo:Welcome to the jungle we have fun and got everything you we know the names,we are the people who find everything you you got the money honey we got the disease.**

**In the jungle welcome to the jungle it will ring you to down to your shaaaaannnnnaaaaaa knees knees.I wanna watch you bleed.**

**Guitar**

**Welcome to the jungle we take it day by you want it your gonna its the price you pay and your a very sexy girl thats very hard to can taste the bright lights but you won't get them for the jungle welcome to the jungle feel my my my serpentine.I,I wanna hear you scream**

**Gogo: Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here learn to live like an animal,In the jungle where we play If you get hungy for what you see you'll take it can have anything just don't take it it from me. **

**Chorus:And when your high,you never wanna come want to come down...down...down.. down!!!!!!YEAAAH!!**

**Guitar solo**

**Gogo:You know where you are your in the jungle baby,your gonna die!In the jungle welcome to the it ring you down to your shhhhaaaaannnaaaa knees!In the jungle welcome to the jungle. Feel my my the jungle welcome to the it bring you down to your shhhhaaaannnnnaaaaa the jungle welcome to the jungle its gonna bring you,Its gonna bring you !**

Immediately the crowd started cheering and started throwing carrots on the stage**.**"Alright this the kind of reward I like"said Buster."Yeah if only the rest of town heard little did they know that Bugs was taing them and puting them on toontube."Eh thought I'd give them a boost"said Bugs.

**Songs used:Schools out by Alice by Steven Tyler and Joe to the jungle:by Guns n Roses.  
**


End file.
